projectexonautfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ProjectExonaut Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Benjamin Tennyson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lenopow (Talk) 21:12, May 6, 2011 Edits from anywhere else, don't apply here. You only have 7 here. I'm going to have to say no. Sorry. I’m There For you Tomorrow 02:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) encouargement You have to get alot more eidts if ya wanna be a rollback o here. Gr8 job on da ben 10 wikia. You got over 1000 edits and your numbah 5 on da rankings! If you get to just 300 edits on here, I'll make you a rollback. They have to be useful edits though. No spamming. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! No offense, but here really isn't the place to advertise... I’m There For you Tomorrow 20:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Not fighting just disagreements. And we aren't talking much now. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I tried to stop him. I even reported him to Community Central but they never responded. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Your an admin :) I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 03:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) censored f*ck this bro. I Have more edits than that little b@$t@rd on this wiki. He can walk around like he owns the place, but I put more effort in than he did. I don't care if I act "frosty", I work hard and that's good enough for me. I leave this place for 2 days and out comes an admin. We do NOT need another admin. There are less than 12 people here! but... Since I'm not TOTALLY angry @ you, I won't strip u of your power and ban u with my crat privs. I COULD and you could report me, but I won't. I'm feelin NICE today. — Ji Robinson (talk) No, maybe whenver I come back in a few days. He says he put more work into this place, I created more pages than him. Check my Special:Editcount, I have more actual edits than him. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Only Ji. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in a few days. You only have so many edits right now. Show me how your a good admin first. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I should've banned u why I had the chance.... U r a f*cking noob! You are NOT head crat. Don't let this j@ck@$$e$$ words go to your head. I have over 1000 edits. You barely have 60. — Ji Robinson (talk) I see what Ji posted above this, he roughly has a LIFE. You ARE head crat as well. I'm gonna get bradido, we will have an Exo-off if we can. Maybe he can program the servers so I can own Ji on Project Exonaut. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply FSB is firestormblaze. — Ji Robinson (talk) As long as Ji is here, I won't be here. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) censored Dude...I'm 13. In Los Angeles, They're called 3 bedroom condo's dip censored! -_- Know your $h!t b4 u make assumptions and call me 20-something. — Ji Robinson (talk) Let me speak slowl so u can understand this! I am thir-teen. I live with my M-o-m and d-a-d and my litt-le bro-ther! My dad has a job and pays the bills. My mo ooks and cleans and my brotehr plays with his friends I am enjoying my summer vacation getting into arguments with ppI have never met b4. Is that easy enough? — Ji Robinson (talk) He said he lives in the some apartment condo dude... I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? I'm gay, Dumb f*ck. sarchasm — Ji Robinson (talk) for real though, me ,FSB and Jacob live in the same condo unit. not room, unit. — Ji Robinson (talk) ok.. just know that u r NOT head beuracrat. Neither am I. This is a partnership. I actually earned m crat privs through edits. You got crat priv's because DM84 was pissed at me. I will stop arguing but you are NOT the big cheese. — Ji Robinson (talk) How do u like the new wikia editor? (I do) Should it remain active or do u like the old one better? — Ji Robinson (talk) No Comments on articles. It looks unprofessional. Look at other well-known wiki's. they don't have coments on theirs for a reason. That's why we have blogs. :) Lets keep that disabled. K? — Ji Robinson (talk) RollBack Its will be an honer to have rollback however Im not going to be here too often due to this being a new wiki and my other obligation to the ben 10 wiki as well and congratulation of being bureaucrat at this wiki. Superbike10 21:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well it may be of use to me in the future so sure why not. Superbike10 21:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page and letting the me know that you made a rollback on this wiki. I appreciate you including me in this wiki's affairs. You used gr8 judgement in giving a user with 5 edits on this wiki rollback powers because of his experience on another wiki, even though we have less than 20 people on this wikia. Way to go! Sarchasm -_- — Ji Robinson (talk) Lenopow Well nice to meet you im the wiki founder.. If Darkus has left im going to have to take up as wiki owner again.. Resignation Well you can take away my admin rights oh by the way how did you like my improvement over the theme I implemented for a small period of time oh and theres isnt much to contribute here since project exonaut pretty new. Superbike10 15:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ok. Just leave a message telling me whats going on. I wanna be involved in wiki events too. — Ji Robinson (talk) Gifts I have given you and the admin here a gift that may proven useful to this wiki as I can no longer perform admin functions here I hope everyone likes them. http://www.mediafire.com/i/?84ugaeik6gti83q http://www.mediafire.com/i/?y4868z662s080va http://www.mediafire.com/i/?bty68c3wl05exl4 http://www.mediafire.com/i/?84ugaeik6gti83q http://www.mediafire.com/?rs92abi6kwnmx96 Superbike10 23:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Let me make this CLEAR. This is NOT ben 10 planet. Therefore you don't hand out rollback/admin privelages like candy because of there edits on ben 10 planet or any OTHER wiki. We have 3''' crats with rollback, admin AND crat rights. We don't need ANYMORE''' people with sysop privelages. And why on EARTH is the background WHITE? I should''' at least''' get a message saying superbike wants to change the background! Jeesh, What do I have to do to get some RESPECT around here! God... — Ji Robinson (talk) He DID make a nice header though. :) BTW Did u hear about the ben 10 featured film that's gonna hit theaters? — Ji Robinson (talk) I'll go ahead and upload the large size bexonaut as the background. And yes there is a new movie. I'll posta blog for it on your wikia. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) YOU made him rollback. -_- I read super bikes talk page. — Ji Robinson (talk) Hmm.. Ok. — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ji_Robinson/BEN_10_MOVIE!_%28Theater%29 I posted the blog. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) -__- I don't give a care if superbike is your BFF on ben 10 planet wiki, he deserves to be blocked for unprotecting the home page without my permission.... Protection I think on whether or not we unprotect the main page because it cant stay protected indefinitely for too long period of a time protecting the main page due to being a small wiki and its its harmful to protect it for long period of time. Like this for example http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AMain_page#What_if_I_don.27t_want_visitors_to_edit_my_main_page.3F Superbike10 22:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sure why not give me something to do here. Superbike10 17:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) -_-" I swear to God if I could take away your crat powers I would. At least leave a f*cking message on my talk page to ask me what I think about enabling chat. -_- I came here BEFORE you did. I am NOT retired. I AM active and I am a crat so TREAT-ME-LIKE-IT. How many ing times do I have to say it? — Ji Robinson (talk) 04:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Ill be right there. Superbike10 22:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I lost contact I coulnt respond back to you. Superbike10 22:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I got dinner coming up and Made a sandbox for project exonaut. Superbike10 22:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Genius, did I SAY DM84 or you. I said newbies. If you consider yourself a newbie then you are more than welcome to put yourself in that category because those are your words not mine. I'm referring to the newbie who effed up the user page and Superbike who should not be an admin on THIS wiki, because he hasn't proven himself. Superbike may be your friend and an admin on Ben 10 wiki, but that doesn't mean you can make him an admin on this one. I don't give a f*ck how "trustworthy" you think he is, if he doesn't have at least 200 edits on THIS wiki, he can't be an admin. If he doesn't have AT LEAST 750 edits on THIS wiki, he can't be a crat. you are LUCKY to be a crat on this wiki because DM84 made you one in a fit of rage. Don't give admin powers to every nice guy you see. This ISN'T ben 10 wiki so don't give some one sysop privs on this wiki because of what they did on another one. plain-and-simple. ''-_-" '' — Ji Robinson (talk) 19:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) dip $h!t, did I SAY I was the boss on this wiki? I told that anony I was the co founder because I created and uploaed most of the pics. I didn't say "from the head crat of Project exonaut wiki". I said Co-founder. You didn't upload 80% of these pictures, and you don't have over 1000 edits, so Your not the Co-founder. Partners = Don't make any more admins, rollbacks or crats, without us agreeing on it. and no one is on top of the other. I just have more experience than you do, That's all. — Ji Robinson (talk) 19:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) DM84 gave him admin powers. I took them away. You gave them back to him because you "know he is a trust worthy user". Don't bull$h!t me, I read his talk page. — Ji Robinson (talk) 20:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) -_-" I am nice, If I was mean, I'd hyper link google hammer all over your user page and ban you on this wiki no matter how many times you try to unban yourself, then I would unleash waves of anonies with different I.P.'s on Ben 10 wiki and hyper link google hammer on THERE. Now THAT is mean. Trust me buddy, this is a GOOD day for me. I will never cut teddybear slack because you can't give someone sysop priv's if they have less than 250 edits on this wiki. Listen to the words coming out of my f*cking mouth: I don't care how much of "friends" you guys are on Ben 10 wikia, this is a NEW wiki. Which means he must prove himself worthy of admin privs on THIS wiki. Makig a header is gr8 but it's not worthy of admins privs. Chat Well chat right here. JI Anony hey, I'm at my apple store (the computer one) so I have a different I.P. I'm not trying to piss you offf or irritate you. I'm just saying that edits from another wiki don't count here. You can't give sysop priv's based on events that happened on another wiki. Remember when you first asked DM84 for sysop privs? Check your first few mesages on your talk page. you'll see. R I gtg. Later 02:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) k. Hopefully I can come back eventually. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 20:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy Day Today is a happy day with Ji gone this wiki will start to heal and it wont be a wasteland. I also changed the protection of the main page and it will expire in 3 days in the name that all editors are equal. Superbike10 21:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Site Get here now. www.xat.com/randltowers No Perhaps you didnt understand. I have explained it on my new edit to the list. Nothing about that is going to change ok? Im owner and you guys are co owners. I made the wiki and thats how it is. Gone Ok look. Darkus knew i couldnt let JI Back on. He knew i didnt want him with any power. Somehow Ji and Darkus became friends :o Darkus went against what i wanted, UNBANNED JI, and made him an ADMINISTRATOR. So now Ji and darkus are both banned. Wiki wouldnt take away Darkus's Bero so i just had to ban him. Lenopow the wikiman 20:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Administration Message Dear Staff, Because this game has NO Story line, we have reached the point where we have all the information the game holds. If the wiki is complete what are we suppost to do? Leave your ideas on my talk page. Lenopow the wikiman 23:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Meet me on chat. Lenopow the wikiman 00:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) -_-" If Lenopow was to ever leave, I would make a gr8 crat. Because I'm THE MOST hard working person on here! Look at the front page. I made that. The 8 new exosuit pages. Formatted by me. So please don't discourage him from making me a crat, when I put in more edits than you and superbike COMBINED. (I'm talking about this wiki, NOT ben 10) ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ok I understand. This has nothing to do with our friendship.I'm just saying that I'll make a great crat. Despite my past experiences. Don't worry, I'll prove it to you. eventually.... [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) cheers Well that's not exactly nice to strip someone of thir powers when your done with them, like some used toy. BTW, you have to get lenopow's permission to strip me. Since HE gave 'em to me, Mr."Co-owner". So CHEERS! :P [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *sarcastic salute* Thank you for that lesson, batman. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 16:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I understand buddy. ''juust business. ^_^ Have a good one! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 16:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I know Look at the new message i left on his talk and follow the conversation from there. Lenopow the wikiman 17:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Survey *Are you still active? *Do you wish to retire as a staff member? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 02:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Jon I'm going to assume that this was on this wiki, because I've never been here. Back to relevance, I'm going to get Jon's story first. 21:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, after seeing Jon's message, it's now official that you "won this case" in my eyes. However, if this ''is only on this wiki, then it's of no relevance to me at all. 21:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) AHEM! Hi there, mr "I'm an active admin". Be active and block the fools that are spamming here. Delete his comments too. BTW, take your feelings with superbike and the rest of your ben 10 stuff to the BEN 10 WIKI. This isn't your "private wiki for private discussions". Ben 10 stuff stays at the ben 10 wiki. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ok Meh, it's understandable. Do you mean manhattan new york, or manhattan beach california? I live near manhattan in california. :D [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, Ok. Have a good night. ^_^ thanks Thank you Ben. Now the #1 editor that has more edits than you, superbike and the founder combined is a ....chatmod/rollback. Gee... what a gift. Still, better than nothing, so I give you my sarchastic thanks :P [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 01:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :P Well, if you don' like sarcastic thanks there's always a 'real middle finger' :P Have a good night bro! BTW, My code lyoko wiki has gotten double digit editors! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) You now have my genuine gratitude. Thanks dude. Have a good one. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey dude, can you add some an auto refresh on the code lyoko wiki activity? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No Look, its not happening again. I dont care HOW good he is. He is a rollback and nothing more. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 02:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Read my messages to JI Read them. What i said to him was, this is a dead wiki. No editors, no vandalism, no nothing. He has the power to work on our front page, we have a logo, and a theme. He himself even said he does not "Need" it. He wants it for bragging rights. Im going to be professional and not hand admin rights out like CANDY. ( I dont share candy with no one) xD Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 17:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) My bad Lol, My bad. Your right. I only have like 12k edits wikia wide. You & superbike probably have like.. a ton more. BTW, how was school? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) awesome! I go to school online so I can edit wiki's 24/7 :) Btw, I'm soo excited because my B-day is in 6 DAYS! I'm getting a scooter! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It's on the 23rd (the day b4 thanksgiving). I have a DSI but everyone knows dsi titles suck and I already watched youtube gameplay of the major titles like arkaham city and all that stuff. Besides, I'm homeschooled and I spend the majority of my day, editing or playing outside, so a scooter seems like the best choice.[[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I know you from community central :) How are those losers doing? I sort of know lenopow (the creator of this wiki) because he is on roblox. How are you doing too? Colgatecity 02:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) troll There's a winter event for project exonaut and we need to cover it. Second of all, some retard inserted gibberish and it needs to be deleted. Just thought I'd let ya know. Later bro. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 18:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC)